


A Gentleman's Armor

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - dressed upMerlin works for Kingsman Tailor.  Eggsy comes in for a fitting.





	A Gentleman's Armor

A GENTLEMAN’S ARMOR

“You’re kidding, right.” Eggsy stares at his best friend. “Roxy…you called it a ball. A BALL. That means I gotta dress up an’ look all respectable, right? In case ya forgot, poor uni student here.”

“Please, Eggsy?” She falls onto the sofa and rolls so her head is on his lap. “Please?”

“Rox, I ain’t got nothin’ ta wear. An’ I really gotta study for finals.”

“It’s a few hours. Like you wouldn’t just give up studying and start playing Xbox, anyway.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny…”

Roxy pokes him. “I’ll buy you a suit AND pay your part of the electric bill next month.”

“Rox, I can’t let you do that.”

“Yes you can. And I’m that desperate. It’s this stupid charity thing my mother loves and I cannot say no to charity. She gives me all sorts of looks every year when I show up without a date.”

Eggsy gently pushes her up. “Roxy, I open my mouth in there and it doesn’t matter…she’ll give you a hard time.”

“You don’t have to talk to her. She’ll be too busy. She’ll just see me come in with a gorgeous man on my arm and it will be fine.”

“Ya think I’m gorgeous?”

“You are and you know it.” She writes down the name of a tailor. “Be there at three tomorrow, after your psychology class. I’ll let them know you’re coming and they’ll get you measured and everything. I’ll pick it out and pay for it, all you have to do is wear it.”

“But I gotta be ta work at six. Anthony’s a complete arse if I’m late, an’ I’m already on thin ice cuz I couldn’t get that wine bottle open an’ tha cork fell inside.”

“You’ll be there on time. Just wear your uniform to the appointment.”

“Fine.”

Roxy squeals and jumps onto his lap, kissing his cheek.

 

The next day Eggsy shows up as requested, looking up at the sign for Kingsman Tailors. He takes exactly three deep breaths and opens the door. “May I help you, young man?” An ancient man behind the counter smiles at Eggsy.

“I’m here ta get fitted or measured or whatever ya do?”

“For a bespoke suit?”

“I…I ain’t sure what that is. Roxanne Morton sent me…need a suit fer an event on Saturday?”

“Oh, it wouldn’t be a bespoke suit, then. They take weeks. We’ll just use something we have on hand, tailor it to your measurements.”

“All right. Whatever ya say, bruv.”

“I’ll just ring for Merlin.” Andrew pushes the button on the side of his counter. “Please feel free to look around while you wait. Tea?”

“No, thanks, m’good.” 

He’s very carefully looking without touching when an accented voice says behind him, “Can I help ye, young man?”

Eggsy turns around. “Yeah, I…” He blinks at the man standing before him. He’d expected another withered old man, a senior citizen looking to take his measurements with a shaking hand. This isn’t that man. This man is older, in his fifties, perhaps, with a sharp profile, shaved head, and the most incredible golden hazel eyes Eggsy’s ever seen. He’s tall with slender legs and long fingers. “I…uh…Roxanne Morton,” he blurts out. “We’re goin’ to a ball, she wants me ta have a special suit?”

“Aye…Andrew showed me the order. This willnae take but a moment, lad, so if ye follow me?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says meekly.

“Ye may call me Merlin,” the man says with a chuckle. “You’re the customer, I should be calling ye sir.” He reaches into a cabinet and pulls out a black suit. “Please come into the fitting room here.” He opens a door. “Strip down to your vest and pants, if ye don’t mind.”

“All right.” Eggsy thinks of every unsexy thing he can as he takes off his clothes. The man is stunning and just his type…tall, mature, handsome. Eggsy neatly stacks his black trousers, white shirt and black tie, making sure to keep them as neat as possible. Anthony, the manager at the restaurant where Eggsy works, is a stickler for appearance. 

“Have ye been fitted for a suit before?”

“No.”

“Well, it may seem odd, but I promise ye I willnae do anything improper. If ye feel uncomfortable at any time, I can call Andrew in.”

“I’ll be fine, guv, promise. Ain’t like I never had a bloke’s hands on me before,” he says, and then immediately winces. That sounded horrible.

“I always like to give the option.” Merlin grabs a tape measure and kneels before Eggsy. “If you could put on the suit?”

“All right.”

“So…a ball?” Merlin asks as Eggsy quickly puts the suit on and steps on the box.

“Yeah…her mum’s been on her ta bring a date, so she asked me. Begged, really.”

“I’m sure you’ll have a nice time. Ms. Morton is a lovely girl…her family have been customers of Kingsman for years.”

“Yeah, she’s fuckin’ aces…I mean, she’s great.” Eggsy winces again. Really? Since when doesn’t he know how to talk? “Met her on our first day at uni an’ we just hit it off.”

“That’s nice.” Merlin smiles up at him but his eyes are sad.

“So…did…did ya always wanna be a tailor?”

“This is my part-time job here. I manage the website as well.”

“That’s cool…l was thinkin’ of goin’ inta computers but realized I ain’t smart enough…decided on psychology.”

“A noble field.”

Merlin keeps Eggsy chatting as he works and he doesn’t even notice the pins. He DOES notice the way Merlin’s hands move over his body, and he forces himself to think of something else until Merlin stands back up. “Y-yer done already?”

“Aye. We should have this ready by…Friday?”

“Sounds good.” Eggsy looks him in the eye. “Well, I…”

“Ye can get dressed, lad.” Merlin smiles and points to the clothing on the floor. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Right.” Merlin takes his hand to help him down from the box and a thrill goes through Eggsy’s body. “Um, thank ya, Merlin, fer everything. Was a bit afraid ta come in here, but ya been real nice.”

“It’s been my pleasure, sir. Just doing my job.”

“Right,” Eggsy says sadly. He looks at the time. “Fuck. I mean…I gotta go.” He grabs his clothes and Merlin leaves the fitting room.

 

Merlin absolutely does not count the days until Friday. He also absolutely does not make sure he’s stationed at the counter all day so he can watch the door. And he absolutely does not admit to himself that he’d formed an immediate crush on the young man attending the ball with Roxanne Morton. The boy was charming, with beautiful eyes, soft skin, and the most gorgeous thighs Merlin’s every laid eyes on. He’s also half Merlin’s age. It was obvious the boy would want nothing to do with him, even if a spark had flared between them when he took the boy’s hand to help him down. Perhaps Merlin was just imagining that, however. It’s obvious the boy IS someone…he’s friends with the Morton family, plus he’d come into the shop dressed to the nines in dress trousers, a nice shirt, and a tie. The accent is a bit odd, but perhaps that’s a game of the young and wealthy, acting like someone from the estates. Oh well. At least Merlin has his fantasies.

Of course fate hates him, and of course the young man returns to the shop on Friday while Merlin’s on his lunch break. When he comes back the boy is strutting through the shop, turning this way and that. The black evening suit fits him like a glove and he looks absolutely gorgeous. Merlin’s surprised when the boy’s face lights up at the sight of him. “Merlin! I was hopin’…I mean, what do ya think?”

“Ye look very nice, sir. How does it feel?”

“Not too bad, actually…might be able ta make it through the evening.” 

“If I may?” Merlin walks over and adjusts a few things.

“Thanks,” the boy whispers. He looks up at Merlin with a smile on his face and Merlin’s absolutely smitten.

“Harry needs you in the back, Merlin,” Andrew says almost apologetically. “Harry went on the website to change a few things and…”

“Say no more.” Merlin turns to the boy. “I’m glad you’re pleased with the suit, sir. If you’ll excuse me…”

“Yeah, course,” the young man says faintly. Merlin forces himself to walk away and find Harry, roaring at him for daring to touch the website.

 

Eggsy paces in front of the tailor shop for almost thirty minutes, arguing with himself about what he’s doing. He knows he’d felt something with Merlin, but it could have just been the polite behavior of an employee helping a customer. He finally realizes that it doesn’t matter…if this goes downhill he’ll never see Merlin again.

He takes a deep breath, straightens his snapback and enters the shop. He’s delighted to see Merlin behind the counter. “Hey, there.”

“Can I help ye, sir?” Merlin smiles but it’s not the same look on his face. 

“Yeah, I was…I thought…”

“Did ye have an appointment?” Merlin starts flipping through a book. “I dinnae see…”

“No! I just was, uh, stoppin’ by.” Great. Merlin doesn’t even remember him. “Never mind. Just wanted to, uh, say thanks fer tha suit. Roxy’s mom was pleased an’ it was a good night. But yer busy, so, uh, yeah. Bye.” He goes for the door.

“Wait!” Merlin calls out. Eggsy turns around and Merlin’s coming around the counter. “I’m…I’m sorry. I didn’t recognize you. You’re Ms. Morton’s friend.”

“Yeah…yeah, I am,” Eggsy says with a grin. 

“Please forgive me for not knowing ye, lad. Ye look a little different.”

“What? Oh.” Eggsy looks down at his baggy jeans, hoodie and trainers. “Yeah, well, this is me, so…”

“Please don’t be offended!” Merlin says quickly. “I just…ye are friends with Ms. Morton, and ye were dressed so nice the first time ye came here.”

“Oh, that…that was my work uniform. I’m a waiter in a restaurant. Gotta pay fer uni somehow.”

“I see.” Merlin looks quite pleased with this information. “I’m not trying to judge you, of course, but I…I thought you were…someone different.”

“You was thinkin’ about me?” Eggsy knows he sounds hopeful and he doesn’t care.

Merlin’s eyes are warm. “Aye, Gary, I was.”

“About that…I know Roxy put me down as Gary, but…I go by Eggsy.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin holds out his hand and Eggsy takes it. “So, what can I do for ye today, Eggsy?”

“I…I actually came back ta see you.” Merlin’s eyes widen. “Just wanted ta, um, say thank you. Tha suit looked great.”

“I’m glad ye were liking it. Ye looked very nice in it.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says shyly. They look at each other for a moment.

“So…no classes or work today?”

“No…day off. Had two classes this morning.”

“I see.” Merlin pauses, then says, “I…I get out at four. Would…would ye care to have a bite with me after?”

“Yeah, I would. I’d like that a lot.” Eggsy can’t control his smile. “I’ll come back at four, then.”

“At four,” Merlin repeats. He holds out his hand again and Eggsy takes it. Merlin puts his other hand around it as well. “I’ll be looking forward to it, lad.”

“Me, too,” Eggsy whispers. 

He leaves the shop with a smile on his face.


End file.
